Inushin and Kenyasha
by Aurorawhisperwind
Summary: Something strange happens to the Kenshingumi and the Inugumi. Then again, it’s not wise to mess with Mizu, the well goddess whose magical abilities can make Dudley Dursley proud of his own. Randomness and OOCness thrown into this completely insane fic.


**Aurora whisperwind:** Hi people! It was kind of a random idea I and my brother thought of…. So let's hope it works! On a side-note, I'm expecting everyone to be familiar with both series.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Neither do I own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Mizu is an OC though, and therefore belongs to me.

* * *

Mizu, the well-goddess was pissed off. Seriously. Everybody just took her for granted; teenage girls jumped down her, hanyous kicked her, cursed her, polluted her and sometimes even had the nerve to push a gigantic tree down her. Yep, she hated that hanyou. And she was going to take revenge. Oh yes she would. Come tomorrow and that brat would wish he had never messed with her. Now, all she had to do was to find an appropriate victi- ummm…. helper.

Someone good, Mizu thought, someone so unlike that immature brat that he would just _die_. She rubbed her hands together, cackling madly. "Where will I find someone like that?" No one in the feudal era, that was for sure. These morons were always fighting. Packing some ingredients thoughtfully, she passed on to another time continuum, an era known as the Meiji.

_A long search later._

'That's it!' she collapsed. 'Not one good subject! Bummer!' she panted a little, leaning against another one of her countless blessings for this ungrateful planet. One of these days, she would pack off to mars… but then mars had no water. 'Maybe I should give up and go search another era. There's no way I'm going to find a man so sissy, it would kill the hanyou just watching him!'

"How the water sparkles!" Kenshin chirped, as he dipped his hands into his tenth load of laundry that day. Mizu snapped to attention. This was not happening. Could somehow- No, this was not right. That poor soul was respectful to the point of ardor when it came to her. And yet, what could possibly piss the hanyou off further than to be part of this wimpy, red-haired oro girl…er man? But no, honor is more important than mere revenge. She could not do this. He had done nothing to warrant that kind of punishment.

"Little brat! How dare you insult me!" a shrill voice rang out as the dark haired dojo mistress came madly rushing towards her prey, miso soup in her hands, chasing a spike head. "That soup is toxic! Get it away, busu!" Yahiko yelled, rushing away. Slipping slightly over Kenshin's soap, he barely managed to keep himself in balance when Kaoru knocked him over again, slipping on the soap herself. The soup flew through the air, landing with a smack on Mizu's head, who in curiosity (accidentally too) smelt the now smoldering slime and fainted.

A couple of minutes later, during which nothing much happened except that Kaoru and Yahiko got into a duel which made all the fights with Shishio and gang look like pathetic sword-waving

In the feudal era-

"She keeps going back every time we're close to anything….grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I'm gonna take care of this for good!" Inuyasha walked towards the well, a huge boulder in his hands.

In the Meiji era-

The well erupted. Purple water flew through the air as the remaining water bubbled furiously, least bothering Kaoru or Yahiko, who promptly fought some more. "See busu? You disturbed the well goddess!" Yahiko yelled. "Shut up Yahiko! There is no such thing! It is mere superstition!"

'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr………..'

'That was a new hair do too… I wanted to forgive…. But to just say my existence is superstition, that really does it!'

Kenshin warily stepped towards the frothing water, hand gripping his sword hilt.

_Bam._

A gigantic leechy tentacle came out, grabbing the unfortunate Rurouni as well as the homicidal hanyou simultaneously, dragging them into their respective well.

Kenshin- "Orooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Inuyasha- "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A bunch of cheerleaders- "Go gladiators!" (Whoops! typo)

"Kenshin?"- Kaoru called out.

Silence. (Cricket chirp)

More silence. (Cricket chirp)

Crickets sleeping.

They peered into the well, the source of all this. Kenshin lay in it, unconscious, huddled up. Sano, (who appeared out of nowhere, the authoress is not bothered) jumped down, picked Kenshin up (Again, how? No idea. Do not think of those things) and they put him up in one room, still huddled up.

"Kagome, Inuyasha isn't back yet! Maybe we should look for him" Sango suggested, and they found the hanyou too eventually, with human hands and feet, still silver mane, face down, unconscious. "His hands are normal! What happened to his claws? And his feet! But his hair is still silver!" Kagome worried as they tended to him.

"He has claws! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Megumi yelled uncharacteristically.

"Cool" Yahiko declared.

Kaoru sat in a corner, unable to comprehend anything (Could be the after affects of her miso soup).

What had happened?

* * *

Ooooooooooooookay…. That was weird….. Any guesses as to what happened? (Cricket chirp) I guess no one came this far…. sigh

R&R plz!


End file.
